


Who Dresses Up As A Lion For Halloween?!

by SonjaBlayde



Category: Phan, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaBlayde/pseuds/SonjaBlayde





	Who Dresses Up As A Lion For Halloween?!

Dan and Phil were getting ready for a Halloween party they were invited to. Dan didn’t really feel like going all out on wearing some crazy costume. At first, he thought of going as as a Sim again but he decided against it. Earlier in the day, he bought some llama ears. He went to his drawer, took out the llama ears and places them on his head. He walks over to his mirror to see how he looks. He chuckles at himself at how silly he looks but he still liked it.

He takes his phone out of his pocket and scrolls through his twitter feed. He wonders how long Phil is going to take to get ready.

"Phil?!" Dan shouts from his room "Are you ready yet?!"

"I’m almost done!" Phil shouts from across the hall from his room.

"We’re gonna be late for the party."

When Dan doesn’t get a reply, he starts to get annoyed. “PHIL! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW OR I WILL-!”

"Alright, let’s go." Phil comes into the room before Dan can even finish yelling at him. Dan is surprised to see the costume Phil was wearing. There’s Phil, standing there in his lion onsie he wore in his Krave challenge video with a pumpkin bucket.

Dan puts his hands over his mouth, a tint of red now covering his cheeks.

"Dan,what’s wrong?" Phil finally asked. Dan is blushing even more now. Dan has a lot on his mind.

_'He’s too cute!! Who dresses up as a lion for Halloween?! Phil! It’s not even ironic. He is literally dressed as a lion. He is nearly 30. He is so adorable. He even has whiskers. So help me. This guy.'_

When Dan finally caught up with his thoughts, he just puts his hand over Phil’s mouth. “N-nothing.” Dan finally spoke, nervously, his cheeks still red. “Let’s just go to the party now.” Dan opens the door and walks outside. With a confused look, Phil follows.


End file.
